Certain embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to providing data storage support for a personalization system.
As value, use, access, and demand corresponding to information continue to increase, consumers demand more of the products and services they use than ever before. Businesses are expected to compete to provide greater and greater levels of service and more tailored service offerings. However, searching for, obtaining, managing, and sharing information about businesses can be inconvenient and disorderly. Chief among the difficulties that a consumer often encounters is the amount of time and effort necessary to search for particular businesses of interest that are trusted and recommended.
There is a need for systems and methods to streamline business information searching, obtaining, managing, and sharing, and to provide greater availability and quality of tailored service offerings to consumers. This and other needs are addressed by the present disclosure.